bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spies Who Loved Me
September 19, 2018 October 10, 2018 October 24, 2018 November 16, 2018 November 23, 2018 November 23, 2018 November 26, 2018 |viewers = 1.18 million}} "The Spies Who Loved Me" (originally titled "The Spies Who Love Me") is the thirty-first episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-thirty-second episode of The Loud House. Plot Ronnie Anne wants to go downtown, but her grandparents think it's too dangerous, so they decide to spy on her. Synopsis At the Casagrande Bodega, Ronnie Anne gets a call from Lincoln. Lincoln says that he's going to spend his day at Flip's Food & Fuel to try out a new flavor of Flipee, and Ronnie Anne says that she's going to spend her day downtown to look at the murals. Upon hanging up, and getting her backpack, Rosa and Hector, who were eavesdropping on the conversation, and horrified that Ronnie Anne is going downtown, and fear for her safety. Ronnie Anne tells her grandparents that she can handle being on her own, and heads off. The other family members, realizing what Ronnie Anne's up to, begin to fear for her safety as well, and decide to spy on her, with Carl and Carlota sneaking nearby. As Ronnie Anne views and takes pictures of the murals, Carl and Carlota surveil her with the latter's smartphone as the others watch on another smartphone. Throughout the entire time, Ronnie Anne does something that makes the others fear that something bad will happen, only for Ronnie Anne to not get hurt. When Ronnie Anne takes a picture of a mural, a speeding bicyclist comes careening down the sidewalk she's on, and Carl attempts to stop him. Luckily, Ronnie Anne sees the bicyclist, and tells him to slow down, which the bicyclist does. Needing to get out of Ronnie Anne's sight, Carl attempts to head back, but bumps into a postwoman, catching Ronnie Anne's attention. When Ronnie Anne sees Carl and Carlota, the other family members accidentally reveal that they're spying on her, making her miffed, saying that she's completely fine, and orders them to stop spying on her. When Ronnie Anne departs, Carl reveals that he had planted a tracking chip into her backpack, so Carlos can look over her on his smartphone. Soon enough, they use the tracking chip, a map of Great Lakes City, and a city guide to keep track of Ronnie Anne's every move. Suddenly, while Ronnie Anne digs through her backpack, the tracking chip falls onto a wad of chewed up gum, which gets stuck onto a rat. When the rat runs into a bad part of town, the Casagrandes think that Ronnie Anne is visiting the city jail, and attempt to call her, but Ronnie Anne, thinking that they're still spying on her, declines their call, prompting them to go after her themselves, while CJ stays behind to look over Carlitos and Bobby. While venturing around the city, Carlos locates the tracking chip in an abandoned housing complex. When the family discover the rat with the tracking chip, all but Carlota mistakenly believe that the rats ate Ronnie Anne, and the rats are prepared to attack the now cornered Casagrandes. At the same time, Ronnie Anne arrives back home, and asks CJ where everyone is, and CJ tells her that they went to look for her. At that moment, the bodega phone rings, and it turns out to be the Casagrandes. When they explain their predicament to Ronnie Anne, she agrees to come after them. As the rats come closer to the Casagrandes, Ronnie Anne arrives, and successfully drives the rats away by tossing a half-eaten pretzel into an elevator, where she promptly closes the door on them. The Casagrandes thank Ronnie Anne for saving them, and learn their lesson that she's mature enough to be on her own, and Ronnie Anne promises to call them every so often whenever she goes out just to let them know she's safe. After a brief group hug, they quickly flee the building just before the rats escape. As Ronnie Anne chats with Lincoln, Lincoln says that his day didn't go as planned: the Flipee machine was broken, and Flip tried to fix it. Unfortunately, because of his aggressiveness towards fixing the machine, he ended up breaking it, and decided to give everyone free nachos instead. However, the nacho cheese machine is broken as well, and Flip tries to fix the machine just as aggressively as the Flipee machine. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *John DiMaggio as Flip *Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos / Sergio *Alex Cazares as Carl *Ruben Garfias as Hector *Jared Kozak as CJ *Sonia Manzano as Rosa *Roxana Ortega as Frida / Carlitos / Postwoman *Alexa PenaVega as Carlota Clyde, Bobby, and Renee have no lines in this episode. Trivia *This is the first episode to have Ronnie Anne on the title card. *This episode reveals that Flip has impatience issues, as his struggle to fix the Flipee machine and nacho cheese machine completely aggravates him. *This is the first time a map of Great Lakes City is shown. *This is the fourth time Clyde has no speaking lines. **In this episode, only his left side is seen. *This is the fifth time Bobby has no speaking lines. References *''The Spies Who Loved Me'' - The title is of this episode is a reference to the 1977 James Bond film . Errors *'Possible': Carlota goes straight after Ronnie Anne, without getting a coat and hat, yet she had these when spying on her. *When Ronnie Anne is leaving the second mural, her ponytail disappears. Running Gags *The Casagrandes fearing for Ronnie Anne's safety. *Whenever Ronnie Anne avoids something dangerous, Rosa will think it was one of her lucky charms that "saved" Ronnie Anne. *Carl trying to protect Ronnie Anne from danger, only to get the injuries instead of her. id:The Spies Who Loved Me